Let You Go
by XOXO KimCloud
Summary: Based on Hi! School Love On Drama ep 18 " Lagi-lagi aku terjebak di dalam takdir yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Jika kau tidak bisa memenuhi janjimu, sebaiknya kau tidak pernah membuat janji itu." INFINITE WOOYEOL!


**Let You Go**

**Tittle : Let You Go**

**Pairings: Wooyeol, slight Woohyun-Seulbi**

**warning (s) : Alternate Universe: Hi School Love On!**

**Disclaimer: beberapa bagian dari cerita ini akan sedikit mirip dengan episode dalam drama Hi school love on karena memang ide penulisan diambil dari serial tersebut.**

**Keterangan : cerita ini bisa dianggap dari sequel left behind dan sesungguhnya cerita ini mengambil sedikit bagian dari left behind dan sequel yang sebenarnya belum akan segera di terbitkan *bahasanya* dalam waktu dekat ini**

**Let You Go**

' Kenapa! Kenapa! Kenapa hanya dia yang pantas mendapatkan seluruh perhatianmu!'

' Kenapa pandanganmu hanya teralihkan olehnya!'

' Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat keberadaanku disini!'

' Kenapa setelah semua usaha yang kuberikan untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, hanya dia yang selalu mendapatkan perhatianmu!'

' Kenapa hanya dia seorang?!'

' Kenapa bukan aku!'

_Namja_ itu terduduk menangis tergugu dibalik pintu tempat ia bersandar. Pintu itulah yang membatasi antara dirinya dengan seseorang yang sudah beberapa minggu tinggal bersama dengannya di dalam satu rumah. Ia adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia harus mengutuk takdirnya.

Takdir yang seenaknya saja membuatnya terjebak di dalam lingkaran kehidupan yang membuatnya harus sekali lagi jatuh cinta kepada orang yang telah membuatnya merasakan perihnya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan di kehidupan yang sebelumnya. Di kehidupan itu, orang itu telah memberinya harapan bahwa jika mereka bertemu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya, ia akan menjaganya dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun, kenyataan belumlah sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia janjikan.

Karena orang itu, ia lagi-lagi harus merasakan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan merasakan bagaimana perihnya melihat orang yang kau cintai dalam diam.

_" __Sungyeol-ah, kau, aku, dan Woohyunnie, kita bertiga terikat di dalam takdir hidup ini. Kita tidak bisa hidup sendiri-sendiri tanpa satu sama lain. Masing-masing dari kita memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan yang melengkapi satu sama lain. Kita memiliki hati yang terikat, Sungyeol-ah."_

_" __Jangan libatkan aku di dalam percintaan kalian. Itu membuatku muak. Berikan saja hatimu itu untuk Woohyun. Pergilah aku tidak ingin melihat kalian lagi!"_ balas Sungyeol dengan suara sengau.

_" __Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, tapi aku masih berharap kita bertiga menjadi teman,"_ balas suara di balik pintu itu. Gadis itu terdiam dan ketika apa yang telah ia katakan barusan tidak menerima balasan apapun dari balik pintu itu, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari bangunan tempat ia tinggal selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Sementara itu sang _namja_ yang berada di balik pintu yang mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh itu akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menahan kesedihannya. Ia meringkuk di atas lantai yang dingin dan meluapkan segala perasaan yang sejak dulu ia tutupi rapat-rapat.

Suara tangisan itu terdengar sungguh sangat menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Namun, tidak ada siapapun di dalam bangunan itu sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar betapa menyedihkannya suara tangisan itu. Hanya ada sesosok makhluk berpakaian serba hitam yang berada di dalam ruangan itu saja yang melihatnya. Ia menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuat semua takdir _namja_ bernama Hwang Sungyeol itu menjadi berantakan dan melenceng dari jalur yang sudah ditetapkan.

Sosok itu memandang manusia yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan iba. Ia bisa merasakan betapa hancurnya hati manusia yang tengah bergelung dan meratapi takdir yang begitu kejam untuknya itu.

" Maafkan aku, jika saja aku bisa mencegah pertemuan mereka dan segera membawa pergi Seulbi dari dunia ini, mungkin kau tidak akan merasakan penderitaan sedalam ini. Maafkan aku Hwang Sungyeol," ucap sosok itu dan di detik selanjutnya sosok itu menghilang tanpa sedikitpun bekas keberadaannya.

_Namja_ bertubuh tinggi itupun tertidur di atas lantai yang dingin setelah ia kelelahan mencurahkan semua perasaan yang terpendam selama ini. Ia baru menyadari kalau dirinya tertidur di atas lantai yang dingin setelah ayahnya kembali dari tugasnya dan menemukan anak semata wayangnya itu tergeletak di depan pintu.

Keesokan harinya, ia pun tergolek lemah di atas ranjangnya dengan demam tinggi menyerang tubuhnya. Ayahnya pun dengan membatalkan _shift_ kerja siangnya dan menukarnya dengan _shift_ malam untuk menjaga anak semata wayangnya yang tengah sakit itu.

" Sungyeol-ah, kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja? _Appa_ bisa membatalkan _shift_ kerja _appa _malam ini jika kau masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya," kata ayahnya dengan khawatir melihat putra semata wayangnya itu masih terlihat sangat pucat sebelum ia meninggalkannya untuk berangkat memenuhi kewajiban pekerjaannya sore itu.

" Aku baik-baik saja, _appa_. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula setelah ini pun aku mungkin akan tertidur karena pengaruh obat-obat pemberian dokter Jung pagi tadi," kata Sungyeol menenangkan kekhawatiran ayahnya itu.

" Baiklah kalau kau yakin. Kau harus menghabiskan makan malammu dan meminum obat itu tepat waktunya , _eoh_?" kata Hwang Woo Jin pada anaknya yang menatapnya dengan lemah dari atas ranjangnya.

" Tenang saja, _appa_. Aku akan menghabiskan makanan yang _appa_ buat meskipun rasanya tidak enak hehe," kata Sungyeol ceria meskipun dengan suara yang serak.

_Namja_ yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang sudah hampir menginjak angka 5 di depan itu berdecak kesal mendengar gurauan yang dilontarkan putra semata wayangnya yang berwajah manis itu untuk makanan yang sudah susah payah ia buat itu. Namun, ekspresi kesalnya tidak bisa bertahan lama jika sudah berurusan dengan putranya itu.

Banyak orang memandang Hwang Sungyeol adalah anak yang berwajah dingin tanpa ekspresi serta banyak dari mereka yang meragukan sikap-sikapnya yang tidak hangat itu. Oleh karena itu, Sungyeol tidak memiliki banyak teman di sekolahnya hal itu karena penampilan luar _namja_ itu yang terkesan dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

Ia bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa banyak teman yang dimiliki oleh anaknya itu dan hasilnya pasti tidak akan melebihi kesepuluh jari tangannya. Para _namja_ biasanya akan menganggap Sungyeol adalah orang yang sombong karena pembawaannya yang terkesan eksklusif serta wajah dingin yang jarang berekspresinya itu. Sedangkan para _yeoja_ lebih memilih untuk mengaguminya dan menjadikannya sebagai idola ketimbang berteman dengan Sungyeol.

Namun ia tahu, sesungguhnya anak kesayangannya itu hanya sedikit pemalu jika ia bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Dan yang lebih penting lagi adalah ia sesungguhnya memiliki kesulitan untuk bergaul dengan anak-anak sebayanya karena masa kecilnya yang cukup traumatik bagi Sungyeol.

Selain kekurangannya itu, sebenarnya Sungyeol adalah anak yang sangat ceria dan sering sekali melontarkan candaan-candaan yang menyenangkan jika ia memang sudah mengenal dekat seseorang. Dan _namja_ paruh baya itu tahu kalau putra semata wayangnya itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri kepada teman-teman sebayanya terutama di kalangan para _namja_ sebayanya.

Wajahnya yang manis serta pembawaan tubuhnya yang terlihat lembut itu banyak memancing para _namja_ untuk mendekatinya. Dan jika para _namja_ yang bisa berdekatan dengannya sudah mengenal dekat Sungyeol, pasti akan timbul perasaan yang membuat teman dekat Sungyeol itu ingin melindungi _namja_ yang terlihat kuat dan dingin di luar namun sebenarnya rapuh dan membutuhkan perlindungan itu. Terlebih lagi jika mereka bisa membaca perasaan sesungguhnya yang dirasakan oleh _namja_ bertubuh tinggi langsing itu.

Dan Hwang Woo Jin tahu dengan jelas, saat ini sesungguhnya Sungyeol memiliki orang-orang yang tulus untuk mengertinya. Namun, permasalahan gadis serta masalah yang menyangkut ibu tirinya itu membuat Sungyeol dan Woohyun terus saja berselisih paham. Ia menghela nafas dalam mengingat semua masalah yang menimpa keluarganya belakangan ini. Jujur ia lelah dengan semua masalah ini, tetapi, ia juga sadar, bahwa sebagai kepala keluarga Hwang ia haruslah kuat. Karena siapa lagi yang akan menyokong keluarganya selain dirinya.

Sungyeol memandang ayahnya yang tenggelam dalam berbagai pikiran itu dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya _appa_-nya itu pikirkan sampai-sampai ia menghela nafas begitu dalam seperti itu? begitulah kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan Sungyeol ketika melihat _appa _-nya menghela nafas begitu dalam.

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya sampai kepada satu masalah yang baru saja _appa_-nya itu hadapi. Kenyataan bahwa perkawinan kedua _appa_-nya akan segera berakhir. Ia pun merasa bersalah karena telah mengambil kebahagiaan ayahnya meskipun ia sangat membutuhkan perhatian ayahnya saat ini. Dan lagi kenyataan menyakitkan bahwa orang yang ia cintai saat ini akan menjadi saudara tirinya jika pernikahan ayahnya dengan guru pelajaran etika di sekolahnya itu tetap diteruskan.

Ia tidak lagi sanggup menghadapi semua ini. Dan jika ia punya pilihan lain selain melakoni kehidupan menyakitkan ini, ia lebih memilih untuk menghabisi nyawanya sendiri, sehingga ia bisa melewatkan bagian menyakitkan ini dan terlahir kembali sebagai Sungyeol yang lain. Kenyataan bahwa kehidupan ini tidak berbeda dengan sebelumnya membuatnya ingin kembali ke kehidupan sebelumnya dan membebaskan dirinya dari takdir yang mengikat serta menyiksanya seperti ini.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, segera makan dan minum obat pemberian Jung-_uisa_. Dan kabari _appa_ jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, _arrachi_?" tanya _appa_-nya dengan suara tegasnya yang membuat Sungyeol tersadar dari lamunannya yang bisa membuatnya kembali menangis meraung.

Sungyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, ia tidak bisa mempercayai suaranya akan keluar dengan normal jika ia menjawabnya. _Appa_-nya kemudian tersenyum sekilas dan mengacak rambutnya yang kusut dengan lembut layaknya seorang _appa_ yang ia inginkan selama ini. Selama ini ia hidup layaknya sebatang kara mengingat kesibukan kedua orang tuanya dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing yang sangat menyita waktu berkumpul bersama. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa keduanya memilih untuk berpisah dan kemudian _appa_-nya memilih untuk menggantikan peran ibunya dengan orang lain.

Ia masih bisa melihat _appa_-nya tersenyum dan beranjak dari posisinya untuk segera berangkat bekerja. Sebelum Hwang Woojin keluar dari kamar yang didominasi dengan warna biru itu, ia mendengar suara lemah anaknya memanggilnya dengan susah payah. Ia pun kemudian berbalik kembali dan memandang wajah pucat anaknya.

" _Wae?_ _Musun iriya_?" tanya Hwang Woojin dengan khawatir.

" Katakan pada Ahn-_sshi_ aku minta maaf karena tidak menerimanya dengan baik. Dan _appa_ bisa memintanya untuk kembali tinggal bersama. Jika ia ingin membawa Woohyun tinggal bersama itu juga tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja biarkan aku kembali bersama _eomma_ untuk beberapa saat," pinta Sungyeol dengan susah payah.

Mendengar permintaan tersebut, Hwang Woojin pun hanya bisa diam terkaget-kaget mendengarnya. Pasalnya kapan lagi anaknya yang keras kepala dan paling anti dengan meminta maaf itu meminta agar ia menyapaikan maafnya kepada ibu tirinya yang semenjak pernikahan mereka tidak pernah ia anggap sebagai pengganti _eomma_ kandungnya.

Saking bahagianya, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan istri yang baru dua tahun ia nikahi itu, Hwang Woojin gagal menangkap maksud kata _eomma_ pada bagian akhir kalimat yang Sungyeol ucapkan.

" Baiklah _appa_ akan menjemput _eomma_-mu beserta Woohyun dan Seulbi untuk tinggal di sini. _Appa_ harap kau bisa kembali bersikap baik seperti sebelumnya," kata Hwang Woojin sebelum ia akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sungyeol hanya tersenyum pedih melihat kegembiraan yang terpancar jelas pada raut wajah _appa_-nya itu. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya demi melihat kebahagiaan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Pertama, saat orang tuanya memilih untuk berpisah. Kedua, ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa peran _eomma_ kandungnya hampir digantikan oleh orang lain. Dan yang ketiga sekaligus yang paling menyakitkan untuknya adalah melepaskan _namja_ yang ia cintai karena ia telah mencintai orang lain sekaligus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa _namja_ itu segera menyandang status sebagai saudara tirinya.

' Betapa mirisnya hidupku saat ini,' batin Sungyeol sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum miris. Air mata yang telah ia tahan semenjak keberadaan ayahnya di dalam kamarnya itupun jatuh satu-persatu.

Ia pun menangis keras lagi-lagi meratapi betapa tidak adilnya takdir memperlakukan kehidupannya. Sungyeol pun tertidur setelah ia akhirnya kelelahan menangis dan merasakan matanya tertutup dengan sendirinya meskipun jejak air mata terlihat jelas di kedua belah pipi kini nampak tirus itu.

Sungyeol terbangun dengan sebuah dering keras dari telepon genggamnya yang ia letakkan di meja sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia terpaksa membuka matanya yang terasa bengkak dan berat itu. Ia mendiamkan ponselnya itu untuk beberapa saat, namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dering itupun tak kunjung mengeluarkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti.

Ia pun terpaksa mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang untuk meraih telepon genggamnya dan melihat siapa yang dengan menyebalkannya bertahan untuk menghubunginya meskipun sudah beberapa menit ia membiarkan dering tersebut agar berhenti dengan sendirinya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" jawab Sungyeol dengan suara seraknya.

" Ya, Hwang Sungyeol. _Neo eodini_?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Sungyeol untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang meneleponnya saat ini. Namun, detik berikutnya ia harus merutuki dirinya karena tidak langsung mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shin Woohyun, orang yang terus saja menghantui dirinya dengan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk _namja_ itu. Selama ini, kebanyakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya pasti akan berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu.

Tetapi, sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari Woohyun seorang. Dengan mendekati gadis mungil itulah cara yang paling mudah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Shin Woohyun. Tapi, sayangnya Shin Woohyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman kalau bukan seorang musuh jika melihat semua perlakuan yang ia lakukan pada mereka berdua.

Melihat pengakuan Woohyun yang sungguh-sungguh mencintai Lee Seulbi kemarin, membuat hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik dan muncul rasa ngilu yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memperlihatkannya pada semua orang tentang sakit hati yang ia rasakan.

" Hwang Sungyeol? _Neon gwaenchani_?" tanya suara si seberang sambungan itu lagi.

" Ah, untuk apa kau meneleponku?" jawabnya dengan suara khas Hwang Sungyeol yang dingin dan terkesan menyebalkan.

" Ya, _issaekki_... Aish! Seulbi ingin mengajakmu mengunjungi Lotte World. Ia ingin kita bertiga ke sana bersama-sama," balas Woohyun dengan nada khas _namja_ itu jika sedang berhadapan dengan Hwang Sungyeol.

' Lagi-lagi hanya Lee Seulbi,' desisnya dalam hati. Ketika pikiran dan perkataannya terkesan dingin dengan semua hal yang baru saja Woohyun ucapkan, tetapi, tidak dengan hatinya yang kembali merasakan luka sayatan karena permintaan sederhana itu.

" Kau tidak tahu apa yang kemarin ku ucapkan pada gadismu itu?" tanya Sungyeol dingin.

" Apa? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku selain kau memintanya untuk kembali," balas Woohyun dengan kebingungan tergambar jelas di dalam suaranya.

" Huh?! Dia merahasiakannya padamu? Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan ini mengatakan secara langsung padamu," balas Sungyeol.

Mendengar tidak ada balasan dari ujung sambungan, maka Sungyeol pun melanjutkan kata-katanya malam itu, " Aku bilang padanya untuk kembali padamu dan jangan sekalipun menoleh lagi kepadaku. Dan tolong dengan sangat, jangan libatkan aku di dalam percintaan kalian. Karena aku sudah mulai muak melihatnya dan aku tidak lagi ingin bertemu dengan kalian lagi."

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi bisakah kau memenuhi permintaanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Tolong penuhi permintaan Seulbi untuk kali ini saja. Anggap saja ini adalah permintaan terakhir dariku untukmu dan setelah itu aku tidak akan lagi menemuimu," balas Woohyun dengan suara memohon. Sungyeol hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi ucapan itu. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi membanjiri pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk berjatuhan kapanpun.

" Apa yang kudapatkan dengan memenuhi permintaanmu itu, Shin Woohyun?" balasnya lagi dengan tenang meskipun keadaannya yang sesungguhnya jauh dari kata tenang itu.

" Bukankah aku sudah bilang anggap saja ini sebagai pertemuan terakhir bagi kita. Karena setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," kali ini terdengar jawaban lemah dari seberang sana.

' Jadi memang begini akhirnya. Lagi-lagi aku yang menanggung semuanya sendirian,' batinya miris di dalam hatinya.

" Baiklah. Tunggu saja aku disana. Aku akan segera berangkat menggunakan _subway_," jawab Sungyeol. Ia pun segera menekan tombol merah yang membuat panggilannya terputus.

Sungyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan susah payah mengingat kondisinya yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya setelah semalaman ia terserang demam tinggi. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris dengan permintaan yang baru saja Woohyun berikan padanya.

' Mana janjimu untuk menjagaku dengan tanganmu sendiri, huh? Justru kau yang menyakitiku dengan tanganmu sendiri, Nam Woohyun.'

Butuh waktu hanya seperempat jam untuk mencapai area Sincheon dengan menggunakan _subway_. Sungyeol pun keluar tepat pada stasiun yang berada di dekat area Lotte World seperti yang diminta oleh Woohyun. Dan dari kejauhan pun ia bisa melihat Woohyun dan Seulbi berada tepat pada pintu masuk area rekreasi itu.

Ia pun segera menghampiri kedua orang yang mungkin telah beberapa saat menunggu kedatangannya itu. Kedua orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya begitu menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Woohyun beranjak dari sandarannya sedangkan Seulbi tampak melambaikan tangannya kepada Sungyeol. Namun, yang mereka berdua dapatkan hanyalah sebuah sapaan yang terkesan dingin. Sapaan itu seakan membuat keduanya sadar dengan perubahan sikap Sungyeol pada mereka.

Sungyeol yang tidak memperdulikan reaksi mereka dengan perubahan perilaku Sungyeol pada mereka , berjalan memasuki area rekreasi tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di dalam jaket tebalnya.

Kecanggungan itu terlihat sangat jelas di antara mereka bertiga selama mereka berada di tempat rekreasi tersebut. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkan oleh Sungyeol selama mereka bergantian menaiki satu wahana ke wahana yang lainnya. Hanya Seulbi dan Woohyun saja yang terlihat menikmati rekreasi dadakan mereka bertiga itu. Sedangkan Sungyeol yang melihat semua kebahagiaan itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri. Seakan ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang telah menyetujui permintaan gadis itu untuk pergi ke tempat ini.

Bahkan saat mereka mengambil satu foto sebagai kenang-kenangan rekreasi itupun ia tidak sedikitpun memiliki niat untuk berada di dalam _frame_ kebahagiaan itu.

" Sungyeol-ah kau tunggu di sini saja dulu ne? Aku dan Woohyun akan pergi untuk membeli _snack_ untuk kita bertiga," kata Seulbi ketika Sungyeol memilih untuk duduk di dekat area istirahat tempat rekreasi itu. Keduanya pun segera menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Sungyeol merasakan nafasnya mulai memendek dan mendadak saja pandangannya terasa berkunang dengan banyaknya cahaya dan penerangan yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya untuk menemukan kedua orang yang memintanya untuk datang ke tempat ini. Dan apa yang kemudian ia lihat membuat air mata yang sejak tadi keberadaannya tidak bisa terdeteksi pun kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ia pun berlari keluar meskipun ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai melemah seiring dengan panas tubuhnya yang mulai kembali meningkat karena terlalu lama terekspos di udara malam kota Seoul yang dingin.

Ia berlari sampai ia tidak bisa lagi melihat tempat yang membuatnya merasakan sakit hati entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Saking tidak fokusnya pandangannya dengan jalanan di hadapannya, ia pun tak sengaja menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki yang tengah menikmati suasana malam di jantung kota Seoul itu.

' Ah, kenangan ini. Aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Dan mungkin apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya akan sama dengan kejadian waktu itu,' batin Sungyeol sambil terus berlari menembus kerumunan para pejalan kaki.

Fokus pandangan yang mulai mengabur serta tubuh yang mulai melembah membuatnya melakukan hal yang tak terduga. Ia kemudian berlari menyebrangi jalanan raya yang masih dipenuhi dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang tanpa melihat apakah lampu yang memperbolehkan para pejalan kaki untuk menyeberang sudah menyala ataupun belum.

Dan yang kemudian terjadi adalah sebuah kejadian yang pernah ia alami di kehidupan yang sebelumnya. Sebelum ia menutup matanya, ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan para pejalan kaki yang melihat bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi. Ada yang langsung menekan tombol darurat untuk mengirimkan ambulan ke tempat itu dan banyak lainnya yang mulai mengerumuni Sungyeol yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sementara itu, Woohyun dan Seulbi yang menyadari kenihilan keberadaan sahabat mereka itu di tempat mereka meninggalkannya membuat mereka berdua menghubungi Sungyeol dengan panik. Panggilan yang tidak terangkat itulah yang kemudian membuat mereka berdua semakin panik dengan keadaan teman mereka itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sebenarnya mereka menyadari kepucatan wajah Sungyeol semenjak mereka bertiga menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Tetapi mereka berdua malah memaksanya untuk berkeliling.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka berdua mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sungyeol yang tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Kepanikan itulah yang kemudian membuat Seulbi mengambil keputusan untuk menelepon ayah Sungyeol yang saat itu berada di tengah-tengah tugasnya. Namun, jawaban bahwa saat itu Sungyeol tengah sakit dan tinggal di rumah untuk beristirahat membuat rasa bersalah mereka berdua semakin berlipat ganda.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungyeollie, Seulbi-ah?" tanya Woojin dengan nada yang semakin khawatir ketika ia mendengar bahwa anaknya itu pergi keluar dari rumah ketika dirinya sedang sakit.

" Kami mengajaknya pergi ke Lotte World dan ditengah-tengah kami berkeliling, ia menghilang dan kami tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali. Tapi kami berpikir dia pulang terlebih dahulu. Tetapi setelah kami telepon berulang-ulang, tidak ada yang mengangkat telepon itu," terang Seulbi.

Mendengar penuturan Seulbi, membuat rasa khawatir Hwang Woojin pun semakin berlipat ganda. Tidak ada dipikirannya untuk menyalahkan kedua anak sekolah menengah itu atas hilangnya putra semata wayangnya itu. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanyalah bagaimana keadaan anaknya itu saat ini.

Tepat setelah hampir setengah jam mereka berusaha menelepon ponsel Sungyeol, sebuah telepon dari nomor Sungyeol pun masuk ke dalam ponsel yang saat ini sedang Woohyun pegang. _Namja_ itupun segera mengangkatnya dan tepat sebelum umpatan untuk _namja_ berkulit seputih salju itu dilontarkan oleh Woohyun, suara seseorang diseberang sana membuat lutut Woohyun melemas hingga ia akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

" Apa katanya Woohyun-ah?" tanya Seulbi dengan khawatir melihat wajah Woohyun yang memucat setelah mendengar berita itu. Woohyun tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa dan hanya memandang kosong pemandangan di hadapannya.

" Woohyun-ah, apa yang terjadi dengan Sungyeol?" desak Seulbi. Dan Seulbi pun terkaget-kaget ketika melihat satu persatu butiran air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Woohyun. Dan apa yang _namja_ itu katakan membuat Seulbi lebih kaget.

" Sungyeol mengalami kecelakaan dan saat ini sedang mendapatkan penanganan dokter di rumah sakit S," jawabnya dengan lirih. Seulbi seakan tersentak dengan berita yang sangat mengejutkannya itu.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, hanya bisa menunggu di balik pintu ruang operasi yang tertutp rapat. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ayah Sungyeol pun datang bersama dengan ibu kandung dari Woohyun. Begitu melihat keberadaan ibunya yang tampak sangat khawatir itu, Woohyun pun menghambur ke dalam pelukan ibu kandungnya itu dan menangis keras.

Hwang Woojin pun beralhi kepada _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil yang berada di sisi Woohyun sejak awal. Ia menanyakan kondisi Sungyeol yang juga tidak diketahui oleh kedua remaja tersebut karena sejak kedatangan mereka belum ada satupun dokter yang keluar untuk menemui mereka.

" Ia tidak boleh meninggalkanku, bu! Ia tidak bisa pergi tanpa aku bersamanya," ucap Woohyun diselaa-sela tangisannya. Kata-kata itu membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya menoleh ke arahnya seakan meminta penjelasan atas kata-katanya barusan.

" Ia tidak bisa pergi tanpa aku..." katanya sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang mendadak terasa nyeri. Sedetik setelah itupun ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Hwang Woojin dan ibu kandung Woohyun itupun dengan panik memanggil perawat yang kebetulan berada di tempat itu.

Sungyeol's POV

Aku merasa tubuhku ini sangatlah ringan hingga rasanya aku tidak lagi berjalan dengan gaya gravitasi menaarikku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada sekelilingku. Dan mataku pun menangkap sekumpulan dokter yang seperti sedang menangani sesuatu di tempat itu.

Ketika aku akhirnya menyadari tubuh tembus pandangku, akhirnya aku sadar apa yang sedang ditangani oleh para dokter itu. Itu adalah aku.

Apakah ini ruang di antara kehidupan dan kematian?

Jadi saat ini aku berada di tengah-tengah?

Ketika diriku tenggelam dalam pikiran tentang kehidupan itulah aku kemudian menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam di sudut ruangan. Kakiku pun membawaku untuk mendekat kepada sesosok _namja_ yang sepertinya sudah semenjak tadi mengawasi gerak-gerikku.

" Jadi malaikat kematian itu benar-benar ada dan bukan hanya sebuah legenda saja?" kataku setelah akhirnya aku berada tepat di depan sosok itu.

" Jadi kau telah mengetahui semuanya tentang gadis itu?" balas sosok itu.

" Tentu saja, hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak menyadari semua tanda-tanda yang sengaja ditujukan pada kami," balasnya ringan.

" Hwang Sungyeol, aku datang kemari adalah untuk memberimu pilihan, antara hidup atau ikut bersamaku ke alam yang selanjutnya," kata malaikat kematian itu setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam.

" Kalau begitu bisakah kau membawaku ke tempat Shin Woohyun berada sebelum aku memutuskannya?"

Sungyeol's POV END

" Sepertinya kau telah memiliki keputusan sendiri. Baiklah aku akan membawamu ketempat _namja_ itu berada." Dan dalam sekejap, mereka berdua telah berada di samping ranjang Woohyun tempat ia dirawat saat ini.

Sungyeol bisa melihat wajah lelah _yeoja_ yang telah dua tahun itu menikah dengan ayahnya dan berusaha menggantikan peran ibu kandungnya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia kemudian beralih memandang wajah seorang _yeoja_ mungil yang kaget dengan kemunculan _namja_ yang ia akui sebagai sahabatnya itu. Sungyeol tersenyum tipis yang membuat kesan dingin dari _namja_ itu tidak berbekas sedikitpun dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang terkesan sangat lembut itu.

" Bisakah aku meminta waktu sedikit lagi?" tanya Sungyeol pada _namja_ yang berstatus senior dari gadis di hadapannya itu. Melihat _namja_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya, ia pun mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

" Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Woohyunnie?" tanya Sungyeol sebagai awalan dari pembicaraannya kali ini.

" Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk pergi Sungyeol-ah. kau tidak tahu bertapa tersiksanya Woohyun tanpamu? Dia benar-benar menyayangimu sebagai seorang sahabat," kata gadis itu. Perkataan gadis itu tanpa sadar membuat perasaannya kembali tergores dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dengan kata-kata itu.

" Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya Seulbi-ah. Kau mengatakan bahwa hati kita sebenarnya saling terhubung bukan? Sesungguhnya sejak awal aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik perempuan yang tidak pernah kumiliki, Seulbi-ah."

" Selama ini aku menggunakanmu hanya untuk membuat Woohyun memperhatikanku. Dan perlu kau ketahui juga, bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki keterikatan denganmu. Yang membuat hati kita terhubung adalah Woohyun. Takdirku terikat pada janji yang pernah ia ucapkan. Aku terikat kepadanya dan takdir membuatnya menjadi semakin rumit dengan mengaitkan hatimu pada _namja_ ini." Air mata yang selama ini hanya bisa ia sembunyikan itu kini benar-benar terpampang jelas di hadapan gadis itu hingga membuat gadis itu tersentak melihat kesedihan yang jelas tergambar di wajah yang biasanya tampak dingin itu.

" Sepertinya waktuku hampir habis. Aku mengadalkanmu, Seulbi-ah." Dengan itu sosok Sungyeol pun hilang bersama dengan sosok malaikat kematian seniornya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Seulbi mencerna semua fakta yang baru saja di paparkan oleh _namja_ yang selama ini ia kira mencintainya itu.

" Beruntungnya dirimu karena dicintai begitu dalam oleh seseorang, Woohyun-ah."

" Lalu apa keputusanmu Hwang Sungyeol?"

" Bisakah kau membuat Seulbi menjadi seorang manusia biasa?"

" Baiklah aku akan melepaskannya. Jadi apa keputusanmu?" tanya sang malaikat kematian itu lagi.

" Aku memilih untuk bertahan tapi bisakah kau memenuhi permintaanku lagi? Ini tidak seberat kau harus membawaku menemui Woohyun,"

" Baiklah katakan padaku."

Setelah hampir dua minggu berada dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri, Sungyeol pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia pun dipindahkan dari ruang ICU itu setelah dokter memeriksa kondisinya beberapa kali dan beberapa dari alat yang menopang kerja tubuhnya itupun dilepaskan.

Ia bisa melihat luapan ekspresi lega tergambar jelas di wajah orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekitarnya. Dan ketika mata bulat beningnya itu jatuh pada satu sosok _yeoja_ yang menggunakan jas dokternya, ia pun tersenyum.

" _Eomma_?" katanya dengan suara serak akibat lama tidak ia gunakan.

" Ada apa sayang, _eomma_ ada disini," kata Park Sojin dengan lembut sambil meraih tangan anaknya yang masih dipasangi dengan selang infus.

" _Eomma_ dimana Jaesukkie? Apakah ia dan Chanyeol-_hyung_ tidak menjengukku? Dan siapa mereka? Kenapa aku tidak mengenal mereka?" tanya Sungyeol dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya pada _eomma_ kandungnya itu.

Pernyataan itu kontan membuat semua mata membelalak. Sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang ada disana pun meneteskan air matanya mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut _namja_ yang tengah terbaring sakit itu.

' Maafkan aku karena telah merebut kebahagiaanmu Sungyeol-ah.'

_" __Bisakah kau menghapus ingatanku tentang mereka? Aku ingin melepaskan kehidupan ini tapi aku tidak ingin lagi terikat pada takdir itu. Jadi aku akan memilih untuk tinggal lebih lama di kehidupan ini_."

**END**

**A/N: males nulis author note nih hehehe... yang penting tinggalkan review di cerita ini deh hehehe... akan aku usahakan buat membalasnya (untuk yang punya akun ffn sedangkan yang nggak punya akan aku balas di ff lainnya hehehe...)**

**balasan ff Left behind : **

**- guest : ini bisa dianggap sebagai sequelnya nggak? hahaha... sebenarnya bakalan ada sequel left behind yang asli cuman bersabar dulu dengan ff ini sebagai sequelnya ya? soalnya butuh waktu yang lumayan lama buat ngetik sequel yang aslinya soalnya bakalan panjang banget jadinya hehehe.. makasih udah meninggalkan review XDD**

**Sekian... jangan lupa review hehehehe XDD**


End file.
